


Only for Him

by raviolitomyjaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Eremika Week, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitomyjaeger/pseuds/raviolitomyjaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll only fight for him."</p>
<p>Eremika Week, Day Two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only for Him

Mikasa leans against the building, taking in a deep breath of the frigid air that’s causing goose bumps to appear on her skin. One hand curls around her scarf, gripping tightly, while the other hand covers her mouth.

_He truly was a monster._

Hot tears are falling as she attempts to stifle the sobs emitting from her mouth. She feels herself slipping both mentally and physically. The ground beneath her is frozen and cold, and the gust of wind sends shivers up her spine as she pulls at her hair.

_We’re much safer with him out of the way._

She feels another person sitting down by her side.

“Mikasa, you’re going to get sick if you stay out here. Come inside.”

“Armin, I-I’m not going back in there.” She stumbles over the words, unsure if it’s from the cold or crying. Or both.

He wraps and arm around her and pulls her close. Her head falls on his shoulder. “They don’t know what they’re talking about. Ignore them.”

“He got executed because of them! Eren’s _dead_ because of _them._ ”

_And I couldn’t do a thing about it._ She thinks.

“Mikasa, I’ve never seen you fight harder for him in your life. And knowing Eren, he’d want you to keep on fighting until they’re gone. We can’t give up in his absence.”

Her hand loosens from the scarf, dropping into her lap. “I don’t know if I can keep on fighting.” She pauses, and Armin waits, knowing she has more to say. “I wasn’t fighting for humanity,” she continues, “I was fighting for Eren’s sake. I had to protect him. And I failed. I’m not in the military because I want to be, I was only here for him. And now?” she smiles, laughing slightly at how unlaughable the entire situation is, “And now there’s no point for me to fight anymore. I’ll only fight for him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that one time I said day two wouldn’t be so depressing? Yeah. Ah, it wasn’t supposed to be like this! But then it kind of happened this way. I have an idea in mind for tomorrow’s prompt, which is Heartbreak, and it’s not quite so depressing, so that’s probably a good thing.


End file.
